


intrusive thoughts

by gendrys



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lowercase, Vaginal Fingering, decided to randomly write this on a saturday afternoon, inspired by the song come on closer by jem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendrys/pseuds/gendrys
Summary: it wasn’t the first time something like that had happened. intrusive thoughts about byul made their way into her mind more often than not and took her by surprise. she’d tripped, fell, crashed against doors and people and almost kicked a toddler. choking was just a newly added way to embarrass herself in public thanks to moonbyul.stupid moonbyul.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 13
Kudos: 305





	intrusive thoughts

_ stupid moonbyul. _

yongsun decided to walk back home after a long day of shooting. it was peaceful, walking in the dark. she heard thunder and thought about calling a cab. instead, she pushed forward and braced for the storm. 

no matter how tired she was after hours of recording the decalcomanie video, yong set her mind on walking. she needed time to think and to clear her mind. 

seeing byulyi in a long sleeved white shirt complemented with leather black pants and a black tie had left her frustrated all throughout the day. byul’s new platinum hair did nothing to help the dreamy image of the girl crush now engraved in yong’s memory.

they’d been dancing around something that remained implicit between the two since their debut days. before that, even. as trainees, yong would notice how byulyi’s eyes would linger on her form or how often she would look for different ways to be as close to her as physically possible. 

yongsun was not one for physical contact. she would appreciate a handshake or even a friendly pat on the back, but not anything more. this had proved to be a difficulty during her failed attempts at relationships during her school years. boys had come and gone. some understood yong’s rejection at any physical approach, while others would get angry and leave. 

but yongsun didn’t mind. she didn’t miss them after they left and didn’t regret a thing. she thought her lack of attraction for boys would eventually go away when she grew up and joined college. she found out it didn’t. her overall uninterest in men only became stronger as the years passed and cemented itself as a part of her persona when she met moon byulyi. 

_ stupid moonbyul. _

the thought wouldn’t leave her head. it started raining heavily, so she decided it was time to go into a small coffee shop and wait for the storm to stop.

“miss yongsun.” the barista welcomed their frequent client politely. “the usual?” 

yong could only nod. perhaps walking back home hadn’t been a good idea after all. her body was exhausted and it fell almost lifeless on one of the comfortable chairs right across the front desk. the barista chuckled. “long day?” 

“you have no idea.” the leader replied, eyelids feeling heavier.

“anything about any new project i can know?” 

this finally got a small laugh out of yongsun. “not without getting sued, no.” 

her order was quickly prepared and she took her time to relish its strong flavor. 

she couldn’t help but wonder, as she saw the rain fall against the front windows, how moonbyul tasted like. 

wait.

_ wait a minute. _

in a matter of seconds, she found herself choking on her own coffee. the barista looked worried and ran towards her, a dead customer wasn’t good publicity. a dead famous singer celebrity would be even worse. yongsun shook her head at him, giving him a thumbs up to signal she was alright. 

the red color in her face said otherwise though, so a glass of water was placed on the table. yong took it gratefully.

it wasn’t the first time something like that had happened. intrusive thoughts about byul made their way into her mind more often than not and took her by surprise. she’d tripped, fell, crashed against doors and people and almost kicked a toddler. choking was just a newly added way to embarrass herself in public thanks to moonbyul.

_ stupid moonbyul. _

she had never wished for physical intimacy with anyone before, until she met moonbyul. and that desire grew stronger every passing day. 

“thank you. i’m very sorry about the mess.” the brown-haired girl said while paying for an extra order of coffee, since the first one laid spilled on the floor. 

“don’t worry. i’m just glad you didn’t die.” 

she made sure to tip him generously and left. it was still drizzling outside but it was almost midnight and she had to be up at four in the morning to continue shooting for the newest comeback. 

which meant another day of seeing byul acting and looking all seductive on set. 

_ stupid moonbyul. _

by the time she got home she was shivering and her coffee was cold. defeated, she left the coffee for dead on the counter and shrugged her useless coat off her shoulders, throwing it unceremoniously on the floor.

tiredness washed all over her but she still didn’t feel sleepy. she blamed it all on her disorganized sleeping schedule. a bath would help. 

the tub filled with hot water, looking so inviting even from afar. the bathroom door clicked shut and yongsun removed her pink fluffy bathrobe, letting it pool around her ankles. with careful steps, she finally got in the bathtub and laid down, relaxing at last. 

soft music played from her phone. she closed her eyes and for some minutes enjoyed peace of mind. 

until the memories of the day came rushing back. yongsun groaned, frustrated at her own lack of self-control. 

“i’m like a little girl with a stupid crush.” she said, running her hands hopelessly over her bare face. 

sighing in defeat, knowing that she wouldn’t reach a few hours of tranquility unless she did it, her hand started to make its way downwards. 

yong sighed once again but this time it was in contentment. while traveling down, her hand had softly grazed one of her breasts, sending an immediate spark of pleasure down her spine. her hand lingered on her abdomen for a bit, scratching it gently with her nails, imagining it was moonbyul’s own hand as the other one held her in place. 

_ moonbyul. _

it wasn’t a thought this time. it was the sound of her own cracked voice. byul’s name echoed in the empty space, coming back to haunt yongsun’s ears. after a while, deciding she’d had enough foreplay, her hand finally reached her destination. a few soft brushes of her fingers on her clit sent yongsun into a fit of moans that she had to fight to keep down. 

“ _ byulyi _ ,” she said again, louder. her finger circled her clit as the other hand moved to pinch her untouched nipple. throwing her head back, another soft moan along byul’s name escaped her lips. 

a finger moved to her entrance and stayed there. “ _ byul-ah _ .” 

“yong.” 

“ _ byu- _ ” 

wait.

that sounded too real. 

she’d dreamt of moonbyul answering back, calling her name, but never like that. never so close. 

petrified, yongsun opened her eyes slowly, turning her head bit by bit. 

and there she was. 

moon byulyi. wearing a long sleeved fluffy yellow sweater with a baby duck at the front and a pair of long, baggy pajama pants. the bunny slippers complemented the look, stolen from yong’s closet surely. 

yong was sure the taller woman had probably crashed on her couch after practice. she had a key after all. it wasn’t uncommon and all her frustration had caused her to forget all about the possibility of byul being in her apartment.

this was not what she’d fantasized about for so many sleepless nights since their debut days. 

not because of byulyi’s selection of sleeping clothes. yongsun was sure that she would allow moonbyul to devour her wearing anything or nothing at all. 

what didn’t make sense with her ongoing fantasy was being discovered in the tub, late at night, touching herself, by the object of her affection. 

“what are you doing here?!” was the only thing she managed to vocalize after some time, stuttering her words as they fought to come out. she lowered her body deeper into the water to try and hide as much as she could.

“keep going.” 

“excuse m-”

“keep going, yong.” byul repeated, more firm this time. a command, an order. her attire made the demand sound almost satirical, but the look in byulyi’s eyes and the strength in her voice, conveyed otherwise. 

gulping, yongsun nodded and closed her eyes. 

“no.” the voice was closer now, almost as if the other woman were on her knees next to the tub, next to her. “open your eyes. look at me.” 

she did. 

“keep going.” 

she did. 

the thrill of having been caught by no other than moonbyul and having her raspy voice whispering orders in her ears had shot a new wave of heat in her body. her fingers started moving again, slower than before. while she had wanted things to be over just a few minutes back, now she wanted the moment to last.

she had to fight to keep her eyes on byul’s when she finally entered herself with two fingers at the same time. she barely managed to do so, but could not fight back the moan that was sheepishly released. 

“ _ oh.”  _

moonbyul was wearing her golden, round shaped glasses. she realized that now that she was closer. the pair of piercing brown eyes were still fierce behind the glass, the fire in them making her moan again, rougher, grunting almost. 

byulyi’s face had remained still until that moment. with a tiny smirk, she rolled her long sleeves up, up to her elbows, and sank one of her hands into the now lukewarm water. 

her thumb caressed yong’s cheeks, her neck, her clavicle. descending lower and lower. she reached her breasts and grazed a nipple so gently that yongsun barely felt it. 

yongsun’s hand was starting thrust in and out faster, her jaw tightening, eyes never leaving byulyi’s. 

moonbyul’s fingers became rude and they pinched and grazed. the sleeves had come down and were now wet, but the youngest persisted. yong’s hand went faster and harder. 

byul took her stare away from yongsun to look at said hand, fingers going in and out nonstop. 

“byul-ah,” yong said, blushing deeply. up until then byulyi’s focus had been on her face and not her body. seeing the other woman gawk at her frame in such a state, despite the situation, made her feel flustered. 

by instinct, the movements of her fingers slacked and her legs closed a few inches. 

moonbyul noticed and stood up. 

“come here.” 

yong did, albeit on shaky legs and with her cheeks still flushed red. byulyi extended her hands and circled yong’s waist protectively, helping the leader out of the tub. 

with such close proximity, the rest of byul’s shirt ended up wet. in one swift movement, the rapper took it off, throwing it near where yong’s robe was lying on the floor. 

she was wearing nothing else underneath and yongsun couldn’t help but take a peek.

“you can look.” the platinum-haired woman assured. yong could feel her hands on her waist, tracing circles delicately on the skin. 

_ stupid moonbyul, giving me orders.  _

but she did anyways. her eyes focused on every single bit of skin on moonbyul’s chest, her waist, her breasts, her abdomen. no matter how much she looked, she wanted to discover more and more. 

feeling daring, she neared the rapper’s neck and took a bite.

“ _ fuck _ , yongsun.” 

she did it again, again and again. by the time moonbyul pushed her away lightly, the youngest neck was covered in purple and red marks. the realization made yongsun’s throat go dry and went to cover byul’s clavicle and chest in kisses. 

however, before she could continue, byulyi pulled her face up by the chin and kissed her. 

it wasn’t the first kiss they shared, not at all. there had been days and nights, hiding away in the bathroom, while they were alone and waiting for the rest of the members in the practice room, the cold nights when they had to huddle together for some heat and sleep. 

all those moments had been leading to this moment, and no other kiss had felt like that one. 

yongsun moaned into the kiss and deepened it. byulyi’s tongue traced the line of the other woman’s lips and she gasped, giving byul the opportunity to continue her exploration inside. 

moonbyul took a few steps backwards and yongsun followed, not caring if they fell down a cliff or down the end of the world. in reality, byul was taking them to yongsun’s bedroom. 

the window remained open and the chilly night breeze hit her naked back as the back of her knees hit the bed. she went down and byulyi fell with her. 

her hair and body were still wet and the covers would be ruined but she didn’t care. her mind could only focus on the trail of open-mouthed kisses that moonbyul was leaving on her way down. she shuddered as she felt the rapper’s tongue lick and suck on her neck and chest, nails leaving red marks on both sides of her waist as she tried to draw her impossibly closer.

yongsun’s body started pushing upwards subconsciously, trying to find as much friction as she could. byulyi repeated the action, her pelvis grinding on yong’s core with just enough pressure to drive the singer crazy, sinking her nails in byulyi’s shoulders. 

growling, moonbyul bit a hardened nipple in retaliation. yong screamed and soon felt a tongue twirl around the sensitive area. her legs locked moonbyul in place and the rapper’s chuckle reached her ears. 

she felt embarrassed but she couldn’t help it, not with moonbyul half-naked on top of her, so close to  _ fucking  _ her like she’d dreamed.

“more,” she managed to mumble. all dignity had been thrown out the window by then and she simply _did not_ _care _anymore. all she wanted was moon byulyi. 

moonbyul didn’t say anything but tended to her unnie’s request. she slipped downward, pulling yongsun by her thighs to the border of the bed as she knelt on the floor. 

for a millisecond, yong reconsidered. she became flustered again and her hands flew to cover byul’s, which laid resting on either side of her front thighs. the rapper noticed and stopped, crawling on top of yongsun again, face-to-face.

“are you alright?” 

“yes. i just-” she took a deep breath, avoiding byulyi’s dark brown-eyed worried stare. 

“we can stop if you want.” 

“no, no.” a whispered reply. hands came to rest on byulyi’s cheeks and the woman sank into the loving touch. “i’ve just thought about this for so long.” 

byulyi giggled adorably. “me too.” she bent forward and kissed yongsun, gently, carefully, as if she were going to break. 

after the moment passed, leaning their foreheads against one another, yongsun was able to speak again. “byul-ah.” 

“hmm?” 

“fuck me, please.” 

another giggle, a throaty one this time. the sound made yong feel funny inside, but what she wanted the most was for byulyi to  _ do  _ something. 

and so she did.

returning to her previous position, she placed one of yong’s legs on her shoulder and leaned in. she kissed everywhere but the place where yongsun wanted her the most. yong kicked the side of her head with her leg and byulyi laughed. yongsun grumbled.

the grumble transformed into a surprised yelp when she felt byulyi’s hot tongue circle and suck on her clit. her hips jumped upwards without any control and byulyi had to keep her in place. wetness covered byulyi’s chin and nose, but yongsun was way past caring anymore. 

once the rapper managed to control yong’s erratic movements, she urged her to grind on her tongue as she licked and sucked.

“oh, you’re good at this,” yongsun moaned, following byul’s cue and setting her own pace. keeping up with it became an almost impossible task when she felt the rapper’s tongue enter her while a thumb kept on playing with her sensitive clit.

nothing would have ever prepared her for the feeling of getting  _ fucked  _ by moon byulyi. not all the sleepless nights she spent touching herself at the mere idea of it happening or all the fantasies she would make up in her head while they were out in town doing to most domestic chores. 

it was heavenly. she could write songs about the different feelings and sensations traveling through her body at the moment, hands looking for something to clutch, head thrown back in pleasure. she could feel every single lick, bite, graze and kiss. she was at the top of the world but even then and so, the love she felt for byulyi was greater than any other sensation she was experiencing. 

one of her hands grasped desperately at the bedcovers and the other one flew to rest on top of byul’s hand. 

byul intertwined their fingers and stroked yong’s knuckles with her thumb. 

it was all too much for yongsun to bear. it all started building up. her insides felt like they were on fire, her blood was boiling and it all felt like it was traveling down where moonbyul was moving her tongue so skillfully. 

byulyi switched her actions and moved her tongue to the leader’s clit, alternating between sucking, circling and licking. with three fingers she entered yong at the same time, provoking a whine of pleasure from the eldest, who was already trembling above.

the oh so familiar feeling invaded her body and senses, and she knew it was about to end. 

“byul,” a moan, a gasp. “byul-ah. i’m about to-” 

byulyi squeezed her hand in ressurance and went in harder, moving both her tongue and fingers at the same rough and fast pace. it was all too much, and yongsun found herself coming with a loud gasp, almost as if singing moonbyul’s name. 

her body shook a few times before it relaxed, going fully limp on the bed. her hand didn’t let go of byul’s and she felt the rapper kissing her way up to her lips, sharing her scent and taste.

the action made her start feeling aroused again, so she tenderly pushed byulyi away. 

their eyes met once again and an unspoken  _ i love you  _ was shared silently between the two. 

“we have to be up in three hours,” yongsun said at last.

“we do.” 

“we should probably sleep.” 

“we should.” 

they didn’t move, byul didn’t move. after a few seconds, yongsun groaned, leaned upwards and kissed moonbyul firmly on the lips, flipping them around. 

“you’re so stupid.” yongsun complained, hitting byul on the shoulder before proceeding to kiss her again, biting her lower lip.

“stupid moonbyul, so i’ve heard,” byulyi joked with a smirk after they parted for air. 

“shut up and kiss me again.” 

and so she did.

**Author's Note:**

> so, this happened. this is my first smut ever written and published so i hope i did well. after mamamoo winning queendom, a new cb being announced, byul going live on instagram and then meeting yong during said live to have lunch/dinner together, it's all been too much and i had to write something lol 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed it! kudos are greatly appreciated. let's support mamamoo with their new comeback.
> 
> support me on kofi: johanmoon  
lets be moots: @elliesiljido // tumblr: dearbyulyi :)


End file.
